


Getting Home Late

by pumpkinpetals



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, hickeys - sort of, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpetals/pseuds/pumpkinpetals
Summary: Alec returns home late only to find Magnus waiting for him on the sofa. “Magnus! You should have said something.”“Sorry, darling. I was just watching the show. I thought maybe I’d get lucky and you’d completely strip off but I’ll take whatever you’ll give me.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! You have no idea how much it means to me, especially since I've never written FanFiction before.
> 
> I posted another Fic earlier today (my first one ever!) and because it did so well, I thought I'd put this one up as well. 
> 
> Happy Reading! X

Magnus was sprawled out across his new, orange sofa when Alec opened the door. He was clearly making an effort to be quiet. Magnus watched through half closed eyelids as Alec gently closed the door and locked it, sliding the chain slowly so that it didn’t rattle too loudly. He then reached down to unlace his boots and toed them off, neatly lining them up against Magnus’ purple loafers. He shrugged out of his jacket, hanging it up in the closet before turning and taking small steps through the apartment, expertly avoiding the few wooden panels that creaked underfoot. It was only as Alec reached the television that he spotted Magnus, lazily stroking a purring Chairman Meow.  
“Magnus! You should have said something.” Alec scolded the Warlock as he reached down, moving the sleepy man’s legs and, after sitting down, letting them stretch across his lap.  
“Sorry, darling. I was just watching the show. I thought maybe I’d get lucky and you’d completely strip off but I’ll take whatever you’ll give me.” Magnus’ voice was rough with sleep and Chairman Meow decided that he didn’t want to be between Alec and Magnus’ flirtations and jumped down, his tail in the air, disappearing down the hallway that led to the bedrooms. Alec was smiling and running his fingers up and down Magnus’ leg.  
“I didn’t mean to be so late. I got caught up with Izzy.” Magnus sat up, leaning against his boyfriend, and kissed his shoulder through the worn material of his black t-shirt.  
“You’re here now. That’s all I care about.” Alec leant down to kiss Magnus’ lips. It was only supposed to be gentle and brief but the moment they sighed into one another’s space, a spark lit up between them and Magnus’ legs were entangled with Alec’s, and Alec’s hands were running through Magnus’ hair, ruining the tired style. Alec could taste Magnus’ cherry lip balm and hesitantly bit the other man’s lip, enjoying the surprised gasp that made Magnus clutch the back of Alec’s top in his hand, sparkling nails gently digging into the Shadowhunter’s muscle.  
“I thought you were tired?” Alec mumbled, pulling away to take in a breath, only exposing his neck to Magnus’ mouth. Alec smiled as the Warlock gently kissed along shoulder, not feeling anything especially sensational but enjoying being wanted anyway. Magnus had hoped for a better reaction and, with a small pout, knelt up and sat across Alec’s lap so that his knees were on either side of the Shadowhunter’s narrow, athletic hips.  
“That normally works.” Magnus frowned and ran his hands down the front of Alec’s chest, his heart beating in anticipation at the feel of the Nephilim’s hard, toned body. Magnus wasn’t used to being in proximity with people who kept themselves in such good shape. Vampires were almost always thin and lanky and definitely cold. Faeries were usually soft and graceful and whispered cruel truths in his ear that, while never entirely ruining the mood, often sent troublesome thoughts through his mind. Werewolves were tougher but often covered in rough battle scars and they never seemed to talk. It was always about the act. But a Shadowhunter. His very own personal Angel who was tall and warm and fit and kind and, despite his inexperience, always knew what to say. As Magnus curled his fingers under the hem of Alec’s shirt and trailed the tips of his fingers along the hard panes of his stomach, Alec gasped and brushed his lips across Magnus’ face.  
“What normally works?” Magnus continued running his hands up Alec’s body until most of the shirt was pushed up and Alec moved his shoulders so that Magnus could pull it off. Instantly, the Warlock spotted the healing rune that was fading on the side of Alec’s shoulder and tutted under his breath, resting his hand palm-down over Alec’s fast beating heart.  
“My brave Angel.” Alec felt the warmth of Magnus’ magic seeping into his skin and through his blood and even though he didn’t have any real, physical injuries, Alec felt better for it.  
“Thank you.” He knew better than to argue against Magnus’ use of magic for such trivial things, especially when it came to his health. Magnus shook his head and considered Alec’s clear, blue eyes that sent shivers down his spine in the best way. He still wasn’t used to having his own eyes in front of Alec but there was something in the Shadowhunter’s expression that told Magnus he didn’t need to be worried.  
“Now, let’s find that spot, shall we?” Alec’s brows dipped together and Magnus moved his hands so that one was resting at the back of Alec’s neck and the other was clutching at his bicep.  
“You're being very cryptic, you know?” Magnus leant forwards, kissing Alec briefly on the lips before slowly trailing his mouth across his jaw and down to the pulse of his neck. Again, Alec didn’t seem to have the desired reaction so the Warlock changed sides and kissed, sucked and licked his way over Alec’s skin. “Mags, I don’t-” But the Nephilim was cut off by a guttural moan that promptly escaped the back of his throat and Magnus sat up like an excited puppy.  
“I knew you’d have one! Everyone does.” And, without giving Alec the chance to blush, Magnus leaned back down and covered the spot just beneath Alec’s ear and gently bit down, making Alec’s hips jerk and his hands to hold the back of Magnus’ head. Another erotic sound bubbled up past Alec’s lips and Magnus could practically feel the heat radiating off the Shadowhunter’s face. Alec tried to keep his lips closed, wishing that he were more experienced and could make Magnus feel the same way. But he was just a child, compared to the Warlock. A young, naïve, hopeful boy.  
Magnus clearly realised that Alec was uncomfortable when he felt the younger man drop his hands and ball them into fists beside Magnus’ legs - not running them up and down his body like he would have preferred.  
“What’s wrong?” Magnus asked, giving Alec as much space as possible without clambering off his lap. Alec said nothing, looking at a hole on the front of Magnus’s sweater which, as he focused his slightly foggy mind, he realised was actually one of his own old jumpers he had left at the loft the week before as Magnus had dressed him up in a floral shirt. Magnus lifted his hands to trace the lines on Alec’s face as he frowned. “Hmmm?”  
“I feel like I’m not enough for you.” Magnus would have laughed if Alec’s tone had not been so desolate.  
“What have I ever said that would make you think that?” Magnus let his hands sit on Alec’s belt buckle.  
“Well, nothing, but it’s not that. It’s the fact that you’re older and more experienced and I’m just a kid in comparison. And you know how to do that to my neck and make me feel like that and I just, I’m just afraid that I won’t be good enough and that you’ll get tired of me.” Magnus sighed and moved to stand up but Alec’s hands were on his hips in an instant. “No, don’t. I like this. I like that you’re wearing my jumper and that you have your real eyes out. But I don’t want you to be disappointed.” Magnus settled back down into Alec’s lap and reached for his hands, placing one on the small of his back and the other over his heart.  
“Alexander, I like you very much and I think it’s charming that you have no idea what you’re doing. If you were cocky, like the Wayland boy, or confident like your sister, I wouldn’t have found you so interesting at that party of mine where we met.” Alec could feel his cheeks warming.  
“But-”  
“No! No buts. Well, you can have mine if I can have yours, but that’s a different matter entirely. Don’t complicate this.” Alec worried his lip with his teeth for a moment before looking up into Magnus’ eyes.  
“I like you too, Magnus.” Magnus smiled and he glanced down to something on Alec’s neck.  
“You might not after you look in the mirror.”


End file.
